brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
The Ebony Falcon
"The Ebony Falcon" is the 14th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 21st January 2014 to 4.55 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Peralta needs Sgt. Jeffords to take part in an undercover operation, but then gets cold feet after meeting Cagney and Lacey. Detectives Santiago and Diaz are assigned to investigate on a theft Gina suffered in her apartment. Plot The squad plays "Wife or Dog" with Scully, because they can't tell if Scully's talking about his wife or his dog when he refers to "Kelly." Gina asks Holt to call the FBI to investigate a burglary of her apartment. He asks why she wouldn't just want the Nine Nine to do it, and she calls them buffoons. Cut to Hitchcock inserting a thumbtack into Scully's heel, who says he can't feel it because he has nerve damage. Peralta and Boyle ask Jeffords if he's ready to get back in the field, and he tells them to meet him at his house later; his wife won't be home so he's on daddy duty. Santiago and Diaz are in Gina's apartment and questioning her about why she has so much stuff. Holt reads off the list she's compiled of all the stuff that was stolen from her. Boyle and Peralta visit the Jeffords home. After seeing how he cares for his girls, Peralta says that he's worried about Terry and they need to get him off the case. Charles suggests that Jake just talk to Terry about being worried about him, but Jake thinks that it'll just make him panic. Diaz reports that the crime lab didn't find anything and Santiago says that most b&e's end like this -- with no leads. Gina asks them for their badge numbers so that she can file an official civilian report with the captain, and the two officers laugh because they think she's joking. Holt calls them into his office and asks them why he got a report from Gina about this, and Santiago calls Gina a goblin while Rosa says that they followed procedure. In the gym where they're doing their undercover work, Jake tries to advise Terry to stay away from the target, Brandon Jacoby. Jake loses sight of the target and Terry while dealing with a client. Terry had just been outside with Jacoby and reports that he thinks that Jacoby is starting to respect him. When Jacoby notes that they've been working out at another gym but he's never heard of a "Trent" before, Peralta jumps the gun and arrests Jacoby, blowing his cover. Gina hires a private investigator, Leo Sporm, to solve her case. Holt calls Leo Sporm the "Picasso of hucksters" and orders him to leave. Terry is upset with Jake for blowing his cover because now he has to go into an interrogation without any evidence. Charles reports that he put the calendar from the gym into the cloud, so they can still access it. Jake notes that Vladimir is probably the supplier. Charles wants to include Terry in the bust, but Jake thinks that he should stay at the precinct and continue to interrogate Jacoby, where he's safe. As Jake is leaving, Holt asks why Terry isn't going with him. Holt tells Rosa and Amy that Gina hired a P.I. because she's scared. At the gym during the sting operation, Terry shows up, despite not being invited, and forces Jake to spar with him. Jake has to admit that he was worried about Terry. Amy apologizes to Gina for not catching her burglar. Rosa and Amy escort Gina home and install locks on her doors and windows, and set all her lights on a timer. Gina gives them stretchy leotards in thanks. The next morning, Holt asks Jake about the bust. Terry had made the buy and taken out the suppliers successfully. Jake tells Terry that he isn't scared for him anymore and he hopes that he's on every case with him for the rest of his career. Terry gives Jake a card that his daughters had made for him to thank him for keeping him safe. Cast Quotes :Jake: "Look, I thought he was a weirdo for having his year-long freak-out, but I get it now. He has children. What happens to them if he gets hurt? I'll have to take care of them." :Charles: "Or his wife or his other family or his more mature friends, but interesting point" ---- :Amy: "With all due respect, sir, Gina has no feelings." ---- :Rosa: "What kind of woman doesn't have an ax?" ---- :Jake: "I was worried." :Terry: "Worried about what?" :Jake: "About you getting hurt. I don't want your daughters growing up without a dad. I know what that's like and it sucks. And I don't want it to happen to them." :Jake: "Hey sarge, just for the record, I hope you're on every case with me for the rest of my career. I'm not scared for you at all. Of you alot." Trivia *Peralta says that he took three years of tap. *Peralta says that if he could be any kind of vacation, he'd be skiing, and Terry says that he would be a lake trip. Cultural References *Before Terry can go undercover with Jake and Charles, he mentions that he’ll have to read his daughters a bedtime story. The 1960s children’s book Go, Dog. Go! ''is his book of choice. *Included in the list of items missing from Gina’s apartment is a set of homemade nesting dolls with the likeness of actor Joseph Gordon-Levitt. *Also missing from Gina’s apartment is a music box that plays the 1980s hit song “She Works Hard for the Money” by Donna Summer. *Terry's twins are named after ''Cagney and Lacey a 1980s police procedural television series. The two main characters were female cops named Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey. *Boyle compares Terry’s strong but gentle demeanor to comedian and TV personality, Ellen DeGeneres. *Gina previous won a lock of hair at an auction that belonged to actor Mario Lopez, most known for his role in Saved by the Bell. *A man at the gym accuses Jake of cyberbullying, which is actually the act of bullying someone through social media or text messaging. *According to Gina, the best comedy of all time is the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. The film, based on a popular novel, is a dark crime drama involving abuse and murder. *Gina requests a police officer resembling a young Kevin Costner escort her to work. Kevin Costner, not to be confused with character Kevin Cozner, is an actor most known for his role in Dances with Wolves. Media Gallery Video & Clip Muscular Ellen Degeneres Brooklyn Nine-Nine Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Prentice Penny Category:Episodes directed by Michael Blieden